The invention concerns a device for cutting rolled strip to length with a shear, especially a rotary shear, in which a gap between the end of the roller table upstream of the shear and the beginning of the roller table downstream of the shear, where the rolled strip is unsupported, is reduced by a swiveling roller table part that supports the rolled strip as it passes through.
Shears for cutting rolled strip to length in a hot rolling wide strip mill, in a cold-rolling tandem mill, and in hot rolling and cold rolling mills are well known. The use of crank shears and rotary shears is preferred for this purpose. Designs of rotary shears are described, for example, in DE 199 53 906 A1 and in DE 100 01 928 A1.
DE 12 70 368 describes a crank shear for rolled steel in which a conveying roller table has a gap in the area of the cutter circle. A rotating conveying segment that has approximately the width of the cutter and is provided with an approximately semicircularly curved outer surface closes the gap in the conveying roller table when the segment is in its upper position.
A disadvantage of the known designs of a device of this type for cutting rolled strip to length is that, although the distance of the support points/support lines of the rolled strip upstream and downstream of the shear is reduced by a conveying segment that can be rotated in, the rolled strip experiences a deviation from the rolling or conveying direction, depending on the thickness, the surface tension, etc. Due to the greater distances between the support points or lines, the strip flow is disturbed in the device for cutting rolled strip to length. The leading end of the strip reacts very sensitively to these greater distances. The rolled strip can become oriented towards the top or the bottom in this area and can become jammed, e.g., between the conveying segment and the roller table. The equipment has to be shut down. The thinner the rolled strip is, the greater the danger that this will occur.